


A Wish Across Worlds

by rubychan05



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Across Worlds

Watanuki had had enough. Every day, Yuuko forced him to do hundreds of demeaning tasks for her. Which alright, sometimes ended up being enjoyable in a strange sort of way, or helped him see the world in a different light, but the point was, he’d had enough.

Of course, this decision had nothing to do with the fact that Yuuko had decided to send him on another job with Doumeki along for protection. Nothing at all – Watanuki wasn’t immature enough to think like that. Not like Doumeki. Underneath that stoic exterior, Watanuki was willing to bet there was a spoilt, childish brat trying to get out.

To make matters worse, Yuuko had just laughed at him when he’d told her firmly that enough was enough and he was leaving. She’d merely reminded him about the price he still had to pay back, and that if he left before that he would simply be followed by spirits for the rest of his life. Then handed him an empty sake bottle and demanded that Watanuki go buy her some more.

All this, of course, served to make Watanuki even more irritable than before, especially when she mentioned that if it was too hard a task for him alone she was sure Doumeki would be able to help. Why did she always have to try and force them together like that? He didn’t even like the boy, no matter how many times Himawari-chan told him they were really good friends.

He was still grumbling about unwanted ‘friends’ when he returned from the store to find Yuuko sitting in front of a strange mirror looking extremely serious. Glancing up, she raised an elegant eyebrow, beckoning for him to come see.

“You seem to have something against people wanting to be your friend.” She smiled humourlessly. “Why don’t you come see what a life without people like Doumeki being around you would truly be like?”

Swallowing hard, Watanuki carefully placed the bag of sake bottles down on the table, moving closer to the mirror. Stopping just behind Yuuko, he gazed into the milky surface of the mirror, yelping when the mist swirled to form a startlingly clear image on the glass. Staring at the scene before him, he watched as a red open topped car sped out of a cherry blossom lined avenue, its three occupants dressed in clothes Watanuki instinctively knew he’d never be able to afford even if he saved for the rest of his life.

“What is this?” He murmured softly. “Who are these people? Where are they going?”

Yuuko blinked slowly at the question, reaching out with a long finger to trace the blonde man’s face, causing the image to zoom in on him.

“You’re looking at another world, Watanuki. One similar to ours in all ways except for the existence of magic. All magic practiced there is a mockery of the thing, a foolish idea of black magic born from fairy tales and other books.” She said wisely.

“Another world?” Watanuki leaned closer, blinking when he saw the expression on the blonde man’s face. “Why does he look so sad?”

“This boy had finally achieved all he ever wanted. He’d built up a family around himself, surrounded himself with friends who understood him and let him help them in return. He’d begun to fall for a sensible girl who would make him happy for the rest of his life. But he has lost it all.”

“How?” Watanuki questioned. “Did he commit some sort of crime? Is he being taken to prison?” Although, Watanuki thought, it didn’t seem likely looking at the car and relaxed security there. There was only a girl in the back with him, after all!

“His crime? Being the product of an affair between a superintendent of a Japanese school and a French woman. His grandmother had ordered him to marry that girl to make an alliance between their families, with the promise that if he does he can see his mother again.” Yuuko explained gravely.

Watanuki stared, appalled.

“And because of that he’s going to lose his friends?! But having people that care about you is the most important thing in the wor…” His voice trailed off, realising what Yuuko had been trying to tell him all along. Biting his lip, he made a mental note to be nicer to Doumeki, before turning to Yuuko again.

“Why are you taking such an interest in the blonde guy though?” He asked suspiciously. Yuuko shrugged, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

“From across worlds, his heart cries out to me, making his Wish heard. He wants to see his mother again, but above all that he wishes to stay with his friends. I will grant that wish for him.”

A sudden movement in the mirror caught Watanuki’s eye, and he stared as a horse drawn carriage cantered up the motorway alongside the car, driven by a short haired girl in a white dress. All around the mirror, shattered fragments of images showed other teenagers in various states of disarray; a blonde child being carried on the shoulders of a tall dark boy, the pair running beside another boy in glasses towards a car. A pair of twins, one being supported by the other, rushing down a woodland trail.

As the girl was thrown from the carriage and the blonde boy leapt after her, the image went dark, and Watanuki turned, frowning, towards Yuuko.

“But you never grant wishes for free. What was his price?” He demanded, worrying despite himself. Yuuko just smiled at him, the sweetness of it making him shiver despite himself.

“His price? To never see his mother again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
